


Taken By Force

by Laxgoalie2017



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxgoalie2017/pseuds/Laxgoalie2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie Everling was a minor lady from the court of the Day-Crawlers. She wasn't anything special, and the day the courts of Day-Walkers and Night-Crawlers were supposed to sign a treaty of peace was the day her life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken By Force

It was the day of the treaty signing and the two courts gathered on the place of the last battle to sign and make peace. I was in King Timothy’s court of the Day-Walkers. I was in a somewhat powerful noble family, not the closest to the king, but I was very good friends with his daughter, Princess Sera. But now here we all are waiting to sign the Treaty of Night and Day, with King Jackson’s court of Night-Crawlers. Ever since we all gathered here, this one man has not stop staring at me and I find it strange and creepy, but I put it behind myself for the sake of the court.

 

I wouldn’t understand why he would stare at me. I wasn’t beautiful like the other Ladies of the court. I wasn’t exactly skinny, and due to that my face was a little on the chubby side and the significant amount of freckles didn’t help either. The only thing that i see some girls envy is my bright red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Most Ladies my age in the court have blonde or brunette hair, I was one of the girls to have the bright color, and it was also a family trait and all my siblings have it as well. I must have been staring off again when my mother, Kristie, hissed “Nathalie! Would you please pay attention. It’s starting!”

 

King Timothy’s voice boomed across the land for all to hear. He was one of the favored and better rulers of the Day-Walkers. He was growing old with age and his hair was already graying. His face was soft and careworn, like a grandfather, that he wished to become. “People of both courts, we are here to end the War between the courts. I have here the treaty to end it all, and all that is needed is the signatures of myself and King Jackson, then the betrothal of my daughter, Sera, to his son, Michael. If you have any objections Jackson speak now.”

 

There was a bit a whispering among the Night-Crawlers, and King Jackson was nodding his head in approval, until the man who had been staring at me broke through the crowd to say something. He was not the most handsome man. He was tall and had a bulky build, but his face looked like he had been hit with the ugly stick a few times, but that was all I could see from far away. “Wait!” he called, “I, Prince Michael, of the Night-Crawlers do not wish to have Princess Sera as a wife!”

 

There were whispers throughout the courts in outrage, and I began to think that this was not going to end on my favor. “It is true, I do not want her,” the prince began speaking again, “I want her! The one with the vibrant red hair!” The gasp was audible, but all I could register was that he was pointing at me.


End file.
